Happy School
by minamishiho
Summary: SM School adalah sekolah yang dipenuhi cowok-cowok tampan yang digilai semua cewek. Dan dua diantara mereka memperebutkan seorang cewek. OC x ShiNee. Repost from my story on facebook.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

**Happy School**

Cast:

· Choi Minhwa : Adiknya Choi Minho, pacarnya Key. Kelas 1 SMA SM School. Brother complex kelas berat.

· Choi Minho : Salah satu cowok idola di seantero SM School yang betebaran cowok-cowok ganteng. Kelas 2 SMA SM School. Sister complex.

· Umma : Ibunya kakak adik diatas. Galak dan cerewet.

* * *

Part 1: Surprise

Pagi ini cerah. Matahari bersinar terang. Burung-burung kecil berkicau riang, mengajak orang untuk bangun dan mulai beraktifitas.

Buatku dan kakakku sih, suara burung-burung itu seperti membujuk kami untuk tidur lagi.

"Minhwa! Minho! Banguuun!" suara umma menggema di dalam rumah. Aku cuma menggerundel tak jelas dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepala, tidur lagi. Terdengar suara pintu menjeblak terbuka dari ruangan sebelah, kamar kakakku. "Minho, bangun! Cepat bangun! Yaa kenapa kau malah berguling tidur lagi? Ayo bangun!" jerit umma. Aku tersenyum dalam tidurku. Aku dan oppa memang saudara sedarah. Setelah menjerit-jerit histeris beberapa lama suasana di kamar sebelah hening lagi. Kali ini pintu kamarku yang menjeblak terbuka. "Anak perempuan satu ini kenapa mirip sekali sifatnya dengan kakaknya? Bangun, Minhwa!" jerit umma sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhku.

"Lima menit lagi, umma."

"Sekarang sudah jam 7.30. Tidak ada kata 'lima menit lagi'!"

Aku menarik selimut itu lebih erat sambil mengerang. "A~h. Telat sedikit tidak bakal mati kok," ujarku malas. Tiba-tiba selimut yang menutupiku lenyap. Dengan kaget aku membuka mata dan dihadapanku berdiri ummaku, wajahnya mirip setan yang sedang murka, tangan kanannya mengenggam selimut merahku. "Sampai hitungan ke-5 belum ke kamar mandi, awas! Satu..."

Aku langsung bangkit. "Kenapa nggak hitungan ke-10 aja sih? !"

"Dua..."

Ummaku sedang tidak mau kompromi. Aku langsung repot mencari handukku.

"Tiga..."

Dimana sih handukku? Oh iya, kemarin kan' kugantung disamping lemari!

"Empat..."

Buru-buru kusambar handukku dari gantungan baju dan berlari menuju kamar mandi di kamarku.

"Lima!"

Klek. Aku sudah mengunci pintu kamar mandi saat umma menyerukan hitungan terakhir. Sambil menghela nafas lega aku memutar keran shower dan menjerit saat tersiram air dari atas. Piyamaku basah aku lupa belum buka baju.

Setelah rapi, aku turun ke dapur untuk sarapan. Dengan santai aku mencaplok setangkup roti bakar dan meneguk segelas susu coklat hangat. Umma sedang sibuk mencuci piring. "Umma, Minho oppa mana?" tanyaku saat menyadari ketidakberadaan kakak lelakiku itu. Ibuku tersentak dan langsung mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. "Iya ya. Kemana dia? Jangan-jangan dia belum turun dari tadi," gumam ibuku. Aku cuma mengangkat bahu. "Minhwa, panggil kakakmu gih," perintah ibu. Aku mendengus protes tapi pandangan ummaku membuatku urung membantah. Dengan menghentak-hentakkan kaki aku berjalan keluar dapur dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Dasar kakak yang menyusahkan!

Aku mengetuk pintu dengan keras. "Minho oppa, cepat keluar!" seruku sambil terus mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada tanggapan. Aku membuka pintu dan mengintip ke dalam. Kakakku tidak ada disana. "Oppa?" panggilku sambil masuk ke kamarnya. Aku merunduk ke kolong tempat tidur. Tidak ada. Di belakang lemari, tidak ada. Di dalam lemari juga tidak ada (*emangnya kecoak?*). Berarti satu-satunya kemungkinan dia ada di

Aku membuka pintu kamar mandinya tanpa mengetuk dan menjerit saat menginjak sesuatu yang dingin dan basah. Ternyata tangan. gumamku lega. Eh, tunggu dulu. Tangan? Tangan siapa? Dan aku menjerit lagi saat melihat pemandangan di depanku.

Kakakku, masih memakai baju mandi, tengkurap di lantai kamar mandi. Dengkuran pelan terdengar darinya. Tangannya direntangnkan di lantai.

"Umma! Minho oppa tidur di kamar mandi!" jeritku sekencang-kencangnya.

.

.

.

_**Author's note**: Halo! FF pertama di section ini, tapi bukan ff baru sih. Seperti yang gue bilang, repost dari cerita gue di fb. Jadi kalo ada yang ngerasa pernah liat dan mikir gue njiplak. silahkan konfirmasi ke gue. Gue kasih bukti gue author aslinya._

_Yah, mind to RnR?_


	2. Chapter 2: School is Fun

**Happy School**

_Disclaimer: Shinee bukan punya saya. Serius._

_Cast:_

_Semua yang ada di part 1 kecuali umma._

_Key : Pacarnya Minhwa. Tipe cowok cool yang sabar dan pengertian tapi kadang suka rese juga. Salah satu anggota kelompok cowok-cowok high level seantero SMschool. Sahabat dan temen sekelasnya Minho._

_Jonghyun : Sahabat Minhwa sejak dia, Key dan Minho masih SMP. Salah satu anggota kelompok cowok-cowok high level seantero SMschool. Temen sekelas Minho dan Key._

* * *

**Part 2: School is Fun**

Sahabatku, Jonghyun, tertawa sampai berguling-guling mendengar ceritaku tentang Minho oppa tadi pagi.

"Benar-benar khas si Minho! Wuahahahaha!" komentarnya di tengah tawanya.

"Bukan itu saja. Begitu Umma datang dan menyeretnya keluar, dia belum bangun juga. Dasar tukang tidur!" omelku. Jonghyun menatapku dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

"Kamu juga tukang tidur," ujarnya tepat sasaran.

"Tapi aku tidak separah Minho oppa," aku membela diri. Dia mengangkat kedua tangan dengan gaya menyerah.

"Terserah kau saja deh," katanya.

Saat kami sedang membicarakan kebiasaan buruk Minho oppa itu, seorang cowok jangkung dan sangat tampan memasuki kelas.

"Key! Sini, sini!" panggilku sambil melambai padanya. Dia menghampiri kami dan ber-tos dengan Jonghyun sebelum duduk disampingku. Cowok jangkung dan tampan ini adalah pacarku.

"Ada berita apa nih?" dia bertanya.

"Itu, si Minho berulah lagi," jawab Jonghyun sambil mulai tertawa lagi saat menceritakan ulang kebodohan kakakku. Key menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mendengarnya.

"Dasar tukang tidur." ujarnya sungguh-sungguh. Jonghyun menatapnya tanpa berkedip sejenak sebelum tertawa lagi. Aku dan Key menatapnya bingung.

"Kalian ini memang cocok ya. Komentarnya sama persis!" Entah ini sekedar komentar biasa atau ejekan aku tidak tahu. Oh iya, kalau diingat lagi komentarku memang sama dengan komentar Key barusan.

_Aku senang kami punya kesamaan_, pikirku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh lihat. Itu dia yang kita bicarakan," ujar Key sambil menunjuk keluar kelas. Kakakku sedang dikerubungi gadis-gadis, seperti biasa. Aku langsung bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan menghampiri kerumunan gadis-gadis itu, tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Jonghyun (mau kemana?) dan saran Key (mendingan tidak usah deh).

Tidak boleh ada seorangpun gadis yang mendekati kakakku kecuali aku.

"Semua bubar!" jeritku sambil menerobos kerumunan itu dan memasang barikade tak kasat mata di sekeliling kakakku. Gadis-gadis itu mundur, beberapa ada yang nekat maju tapi tertabrak barikade gaibku. Akhirnya perlahan-lahan semuanya pergi sambil menggerutu dan mengutukku.

"Minhwa, terima kasih," ujar Minho oppa. Senyumnya melelehkan hati.

"Tidak usah bilang terima kasih segala. Sudah jadi tugasku sebagai adik untuk melindungi kakknya." ujarku (*lah, bukannya kebalik, ya?*) dengan wajah memerah. Oppa menatapku dengan sorot mata lembut.

"Minhwa…"

"Oppa…"

"Woi! Jangan bikin adegan cinta terlarang disekolah dong!" suara Jonghyun membuyarkan suasana romantis diantara kami.

"Kau ini sirik amat sih, Jong! Kalau iri sana mesra-mesraan sama Yunhee!" Ujar Minho oppa. Yunhee itu nama adik perempuannya Jonghyun.

"Aku ini normal tau, mana mau aku mesra-mesraan sama adikku sendiri?" timpal Jonghyun sambil main-main mencekik kakakku. Kakakku cuma tertawa menanggapinya.

"Iya iya, kau normal. Mencium dahi adik perempuanmu yang sudah berusia 16 tahun tiap malam sebelum tidur jelas kebiasaan adik-kakak yang normal." Tiba-tiba Key ikut nimbrung. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Muka Jonghyun merah semerah merahnya. "A… dari mana kau tahu soal itu? !" tanyanya gelagapan. Key menunjuk Minho oppa. Oppaku memunjukku. Aku mengacungkan tangan.

"Dari aku." Aku mengaku.

Yunhee itu teman sekelasku dari kelas 1 SMP sampai sekarang. Kami sangat akrab dan sering mengadakan pesta piama dengan teman-teman cewek kami yang lain. Saat itulah dia menceritakan kebiasaan Jonghyun itu padaku.

Jonghyun gelagapan dan mulai menceracau tak jelas. "Itu… itu sudah kebiasaan kami sejak kecil. Kalau tidak dilakukan rasanya… bukannya aku sister complex atau apa… anu…"

"Jonghyun sister complex…" aku mulai menyanyi.

"… dia suka meledekku dan Minhwa tapi dia sendiri juga begitu…" oppa ikut menimpali nyanyianku.

"Bukan begitu! Bukan!" Jonghyun mati-matian menyangkal sambil berusaha menangkap kami tapi kami lebih gesit dari dia.

"Jonghyun cintaaaa Yunhee…"

"Diam, Minhwa!"

"Yunhee juga cintaaaa sekali Jonghyun…"

Jonghyun berhenti mengejar kami dan mengerjapkan mata. "Benarkah?" tanyanya bodoh. Key tertawa ngakak sampai keluar airmata melihat tingkah kami. Aku dan Minho oppa nyengir lebar sambil meneruskan nyanyian kami.

"Jonghyun sister complex!"

"Yaaa! Diam kalian berdua!"

Ah, sekolah memang menyenangkan.

* * *

_**Author's note: Hai! Kali ini gue ngepost chapter 2!**_

_**Oh ya, kalo lagi iseng coba deh nyanyiin bagian pas Minhwa sama Minho ngeledek Jonghyun pake nada 'Noona Neomu Yeppeo'. Gue ngebayanginnya mereka nyanyi pake nada itu . :D**_

_**Oke! Tolong beritahu pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini lewat tombol review di bawah ya!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Taemin the Sweet Boy

**Happy School**

_Disclaimer: Shinee bukanlah punya saya, walaupun pengen._

_Cast:_

_Choi Minhwa : Heroine cerita ini. Cerminan gak kesampeannya si author._

_Yunhee : Sahabat sekaligus temen sekelas Minhwa sejak SMP. Adiknya Jonghyun. Tipe cewek yang lurus dan baik hati tapi bisa tegas juga._

_Onew : Sahabat sekaligus tetangga Minho dan Minhwa sejak kecil. Salah satu anggota kelompok cowok-cowok high level seantero SMschool. Kelas 3 SMP. Diam-diam suka sama Minhwa._

_Lee Taemin : Temen sekelasnya Onew. Salah satu anggota kelompok cowok-cowok high level seantero SMschool. Tipe sweet boy._

* * *

Part 3: Taemin the Sweet Boy

Hari ini adalah hari piket besar-besaran seluruh sekolah yang diadakan setiap bulan sekali. Di hari bersih-bersih massal ini setengah hari terakhir sekolah jam pelajaran dikosongkan untuk bersih-bersih. Jadi sama seperti libur setengah hari. Asyiiiik!

Tapi karena bersih-bersih massal ini aku jadi tidak bisa ke kelas Minho oppa, Key, dan Jonghyun. Kelas 2 dan 3 SMA SM School ada di gedung sebelah dan lorong ke sana ditutupi meja-meja ruang guru piket yang sedang dibersihkan. Dalam hati aku mengutuki sekolah ini. Kenapa cuma kelas 1 SMA yang satu gedung dengan SMP sih? Aku kan jadi tidak bisa bertemu kakak dan pacarku! (Jonghyun terlupakan deh! :D)

Yunhee menghampiriku sambil menyeret-nyeret ember berisi air kotor. "Kok kamu nggak ikut piket, Minhwa?" tanyanya melihatku melamun di ambang jendela. "Enak saja. Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang mengangkat kursi-kursi ke atas meja?"

"Kamu?"

"Eun Young."

Sahabatku itu langsung menjitak kepalaku. "Ayo kerja!" perintahnya galak. Sifat ketua kelasnya keluar deh. Aku sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatku.

"Yunhee." Panggilku.

"Apa?"

"Aku kangen Minho oppa."

Yunhee memutar bola matanya. "Tadi pagi kan kalian berangkat bersama?" tanyanya dengan nada capek. "Iya memang, tapi aku sudah kangen padanya," ujarku sambil menerawang jauh.

Yunhee menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dari dulu aku bingung kenapa orang yang brother complex sepertimu bisa punya pacar." Entah kenapa topiknya menyambung kesitu.

"Memangnya kalau aku mencintai kakakku aku tidak bisa mencintai cowok lain?"

"Tapi itu kan' kesannya tidak setia!"

Aku tertawa geli mendengar komentar Yunhee. "Aku memang sangaaat mencintai kakakku tapi aku masih normal. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa hubungan kami bakal sama kayak dua tokoh utama di komik Splendid Love Story itu (komik Miyuki Kitagawa tentang kakak beradik kandung yang saling jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan seperti sepasang kekasih / incest).

Yunhee menatapku dengan mata menyipit curiga. "Terus kenapa kamu selalu mengusir setiap cewek yang mendekati kakakmu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja karena menurutku mereka tidak pantas untuk kakakku," jawabku tegas.

"Terus kalau seandainya nanti kakakmu menyukai seseorangatau ada seseorang yang serius menyukai kakakmu, apa kau akan setuju?" Yunhee bertanya dengan serius. Aku tersenyum menatapnya.

"Tentu saja. Apapun asal kakakku bahagia. Tapi kalau kalau orang itu cewek brengsek, tentu saja itu soal lain."

Yunhee diam sejenak. Tangan kirinya memainkan ujung mop. "Kalau seandainya..." dia memulai tapi saat matanya bertemu dengan mataku kata-katanya menghilang. Aku nyengir lebar menatapnya. Tidak usah dibilang pun aku tahu kalau dia sudah lama menyukai kakakku. Sudah jadi rahasia umum. Setiap berada di dekat Minho oppa, wajahnya merah padam. Suaranya jadi terbata-bata. Senyumnya jadi kaku aneh. Sepertinya satu-satunya orang yang belum menyadari hal ini cuma Jonghyun. Sahabatku yang satu itu memang agak bolot.

Sebenarnya salah satu alasanku mengusir gadis-gadis yang mendekati Minho oppa (selain karena rasa cintaku padanya dan untuk menyingkirkan gadis-gadis yang tak pantas untuknya) adalah demi Yunhee. Menurutku satu-satunya gadis yang pantas untuk kakakku cuma Yunhee.

"Noona! Minhwa noona!"

Suara yang familiar itu memanggilku dari pintu kelas. Adik kelas sekaligus teman sepermainanku sejak kecil, Onew, melambaikan tangan padaku sambil nyengir. Dia menghampiriku dan Yunhee.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku melihat ekspresi cerianya yang lebih dari biasanya.

"Cuma mampir. Ah, annyong hasseo, Yunhee-ssi," Onew menyapa Yunhee yang menanggapinya dengan senyum. Onew kembali menoleh kepadaku.

"Sudah lama kan' kita tidak bertemu? Sejak... noona masuk SMA. Kapan nih kita main lagi?" dia bertanya dengan nada merajuk. Walaupun kami hanya beda setahun tapi aku merasa dia jauh lebih muda dari aku (atau justru aku yang merasa jauh lebih tua dari dia ya?).

"Aku sih kapan saja oke. Toh aku tidak ikut klub apapun. Oh ya, sudah kubilang berkali-kali jangan panggil aku 'noona'. Aku jadi merasa tua banget," keluhku.

"Oke, noona!"

Ampuuun!

"Jinki, jangan bolos piket kau ya! Cepat kembali ke kelas!"

Serentak kami bertiga menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Aku merasa tercekat saat melihat seorang cowok yang sangaaaaat imut berdiri di sana. Apa dia kenalan Onew (nama asli Onew adalah Lee Jinki)? Sepertinya begitu karena Onew langsung menyapanya. "Hai Taemin! Ayo kesini! Kukenalkan pada noona-ku," panggilnya pada cowok itu.

"Noona mu? Ah, teman sepermainanmu yang sering kau ceritakan itu?"

Onew suka menceritakan tentang aku padanya? Apa yang dia ceritakan?

"Iya. Kenalkan, ini Choi Minhwa noona. Noona, dia ini sahabatku, namanya Lee Taemin," ujarnya. Kami saling berjabat tangan. Telapak tangannya halus sekali tapi lebih besar daripada telapak tanganku. "Salam kenal, noona. Namaku Lee Taemin," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Deg! Jantungku bedebar melihat senyumannya. Manis sekali. Aku suka sekali semua hal yang manis-manis!

"Aku Choi Minhwa," ujarku sambil menatapnya dengan ekspresi menerawang. Yunhee menyikut rusukku pelan. Gawat, mana boleh aku menyukai cowok manis ini? Mau kukemanakan si Key?

Aku terus memperhatikan Taemin saat dia sedang ngobrol dengan Onew. Rambut hitamnya yang di highlight pirang tembaga berayun lembut saat dia sedang bicara sambil mengangguk. Bibirnya penuh. Kulitnya putih. Untuk ukuran anak kelas 3 SMP dia termasuk tinggi, 2-3 cm lebih tinggi dari Onew. Garis wajahnya halus tapi tegas. Aku mendesah tanpa sadar.

"Manisnya…"

Tiba-tiba saja Taemin berhenti bicara dan menatapku tajam. Aku langsung merasa tidak enak. "Noona, itu kata tabu," bisik Onew panik. Aku langsung berpikir 'gawat'. Cowok itu menatapku makin tajam dan mendekat sampai wajahnya hanya berjarak 5 senti dari wajahku.

"Jangan sebut aku manis."

Seharusnya aku takut. Seharusnya aku ngeri. Tapi yang kurasakan saat ini hanya satu: geli. Ekspresi wajah dan suaranya seperti sedang merajuk. Aku berusaha menahan tawaku tapi tidak bisa. Tanpa bisa ditahan aku tertawa tepat di depan mukanya.

"Buahahahahaha!"

Dan dia terlihat sangat tersinggung dan marah, lalu pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Duh, gawat.

* * *

_**Author's note:**__ Bagi yang bingung kenapa Onew dibikin seumuran Taemin, ini alesannya: karena waktu bikin ini gue bener-bener nyangka dia salah satu yang termuda. Serius, gue nggak nyangka ternyata dia yang paling tua diantara semua anggota Shinee karena dia imut banget. Yah, karena itu anggaplah dia lebih muda dari yang laen seenggaknya dalam ff ini aja._

_Well, RnR anyone?_


	4. Chapter 4: Taemin's Feelings

**Happy School**

_Disclaimer: Taemin punya saya… *dihajar seantero Taemin lovers*_

_Ralat, *batuk2 darah*…Taemin bukan punya saya, tapi punya kita semua._

_Cast: Lee Taemin: Udah tau kan' siapa Taemin? Ga' usah dijelasin lagi, lah!_

* * *

Part 4: Taemin's Feeling

Apa-apaan sih cewek itu? ! Memang ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ada orang yang menyebutku manis tapi dia orang pertama yang terang-terangan menertawaiku. Tepat di depan mukaku, lagi!

Aku sudah sering mendengar Jinki bercerita tentang noona itu. Mendengar cerita-ceritanya aku selalu beranggapan bahwa Choi Minhwa adalah gadis yang walaupun egois tapi sangat baik hati. Kata Jinki sejak kecil gadis itu dan kakak lelakinya, si Choi Minho yang terkenal, yang menjaganya. Minhwa tak pernah keberatan menemaninya kapan saja, sering menginap di rumahnya saat orangtua Jinki sedang pergi karena Jinku takut sendirian, dan selalu mengalah saat mereka bermain bersama. Walau begitu dia sangat egois kalau mengenai hal-hal yang ia klaim menjadi miliknya seperti kakaknya. Dia memang terkenal sangat brother complex. Diam-diam aku selalu ingin bertemu dengan noona itu karena penasaran.

Pemikiran itu sangat kusesali sekarang. Kalau tahu dia orang yang tidak sopan seperti itu aku tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya! Apa sih yang dia pikirkan saat dia menertawakanku? Cewek aneh!

Tapi ekspresinya sebelum aku berbalik pergi itu sungguh tidak bisa kulupakan. Pikirannya seolah-olah tertulis di wajahnya: _Duh, gawat_. Matanya terbelalak, sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya yang ternganga, dan alisnya terangkat seperti orang terkejut. Tanpa sadar aku tertawa kecil mengingatnya dan kaget sendiri. Aah, gawat nih. Mana boleh aku merasa tertarik padanya seperti ini?

Noona, kau sungguh berbahaya.

* * *

_**Author's note:**__ Part terpendek sepanjang cerita ini. Sumpah, setelah ini nggak ada yang sependek ini lagi deh!_

_Btw, kalo baca fic ini, please review. Satu aja juga gak papa. Gue cuma pengen tau ada yang mengharapkan fic ini lanjut ato nggak.  
_

_Terima kasih sudah membaca! Mohon feedbacknya ya!  
_


	5. Chapter 5: Me and Key

**Happy School**

_Disclaimer: Shinee bukanlah punya saya. Serius!_

_Cast:_

_Choi Minhwa : Heroine cerita ini. Cerminan gak kesampeannya si author._

_Key : Pacarnya Minhwa. Tipe cowok cool yang sabar dan pengertian. Salah satu anggota kelompok cowok-cowok high level seantero SMschool. Sahabat dan temen sekelasnya Minho._

Ready….action!

* * *

_Part 5: Me and Key_

Saat jam istirahat pertama keesokan harinya aku langsung curhat pada Key tentang Taemin. Pacarku tercinta itu mendengarkan curhatanku dengan sabar dan tenang.

"Aku yakin dia marah sekali padaku sekarang," rintihku setelah menceritakan Taemin yang pergi dengan tampang marah saat aku menertawainya.

"Terus, memangnya kenapa kalau dia marah sekali padamu?" tanya Key. Aku langsung melenguh putus asa. Kok dia tidak mengerti?

"Kan' aku tidak mau dibenci anak seimut ituuuu!"

Hening. Aku menatap Key dengan tatapan 'itu—sudah—pasti—kan!' sementara Key menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti.

"Kau suka padanya ya?"

"Iya."

Key kelihatan kaget mendengar jawaban langsungku barusan. "Habis dia manis sih," tambahku.

"Maksudku bukan 'suka' yang seperti itu," ujar Key dengan nada sabar.

"Terus 'suka' apaan dong?"

Key terus menatapku dan aku balas menatapnya. Satu menit, dua menit, akhirnya dia menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksudku, ya?"

"Maksud apa?"

"Jangan-jangan kau cuma pura-pura tidak mengerti ya?"

Aku mulai kesal. "Heh, aku memang bodoh! Makanya jangan membuatku bingung dengan menyuruhku menebak hal yang rumit dong!" akhirnya aku meledak, membuatnya langsung panik.

"Iya iya, aku ngerti. Jangan marah. Maaf sudah membuatmu bingung," ujarnya serius.

Aish, terkadang Key benar-benar membuatku kesal!

Setelah aku mulai tenang, Key berdeham beberapa kali dean kami kembali ke topik utama. "Jadi kamu tidak mau Taemin membencimu," dia mengulamgi. Aku mengangguk.

"Sudah mencoba minta maaf?" tanyanya.

"Sudah. Aku ke kelasnya tapi dia tidak mau bertemu denganku. Melihatku saja tidak," aku jadi sedih mengingatnya.

"Minta tolong Onew saja."

"Onew tidak mau ikut campur. Katanya dia takut kena marah Taemin. Taemin kalau lagi marah seram, katanya," ujarku. Dahi key berkerut dalam saking seriusnya dia berpikir. Aku juga ikut-ikutan mikir. Gimana ya baiknya cara minta maaf sama Taemin?

Semenit kemudian Key berdiri tiba-tiba. "Aku nyerah deh. Kita makan aja yuk!" ajaknya sambil menarik tanganku.

"Makan?"

"Iya. Di Mc Donald Myeong-dong. Yuk!"

Eh? Jangan-jangan otaknya sudah konslet! Sekarang kan'… "Sekarang masih jam istirahat pertama, Key!" aku mengingatkan.

"Udah, bolos aja!"

Ternyata benar dia konslet. Kalau sedang stres Key memang suka jadi aneh. Biasanya mana mungkin siswa teladan macam dia mengajak bolos?

Eh, tunggu dulu. Nasib permintaan maafku pada Taemin gimana nih?

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Karena kemaren ada yang review, jadi gue lanjut ke chapter 5! Pokoknya seenggaknya ada satu aja review pasti gue lanjutin!_

_Bagian ini cukup pendek juga ya? Tapi setelah ini bakal lebih panjang kok... kayaknya. Iya deh, lebih panjang. Rencananya ini 12 chapter dan setelah ini cuma ada satu chapter yang bener-bener pendek. Sisanya seenggaknya 1000 kata lah!_

_Akhir kata, RnR?_


	6. Chapter 6: Meet the Boy

**Happy School**

_Disclaimer: Shinee bukanlah punya saya. _

_Cast:_

_Choi Minhwa : Heroine cerita ini. Cerminan gak kesampeannya si author._

_Key : Pacarnya Minhwa. Tipe cowok cool yang sabar dan pengertian. Salah satu anggota kelompok cowok-cowok high level seantero SMschool. Sahabat dan temen sekelasnya Minho._

_Lee Taemin : Salah satu anggota kelompok cowok-cowok high level seantero SMschool. Tipe sweet boy. Sebel banget sama Minhwa, tapi…_

* * *

_Part 6: Meet the Boy_

Myeong-dong di hari biasa memang tidak seramai saat weekend tapi tetap saja penuh sesak. Aku dan Key baru menemukan Mc Donald yang lumayan kosong setelah memeriksa 2 Mc Donald lainnya. Kami duduk sejauh mungkin dari jendela, takut kebetulan kebetulan terlihat oleh orang yang kami kenal di jalan.

Aku memesan es krim sementara Key memesan kentang goreng dan milkshake. "Jong bakal bilang apa ya kalau melihat apa yang kumakan sekarang?" gumam key sambil menggigit sepotong kentang goreng.

"_Fast food itu nggak baik untuk tubuh! Bayangkan berapa persen pengawet dan kandungan lemak jenuh di dalamnya!" _aku menirukan gaya bicara Jonghyun semirip mungkin. Key tertawa melihatku.

"Iya, dia pasti bilang begitu," komentarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku ikut tertawa.

"Eh, anak itu…bukannya dia yang namanya Lee Taemin?"

Aku langsung menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Key. Taemin dan beberapa anak sebayanya, beberapa dari sekolah lain, masuk ke dalam restoran tempat kami berada. "Iya benar! Sedang apa dia disini jam segini? Pasti bolos. Masih kecil sudah berani bolos!" aku mengomel sambil melihat ke arahnya.

"Minhwa, kita juga lagi bolos loh," Key mengingatkan.

"Tapi kita kan' bukan anak kecil. Lagian kan' kamu yang ngajakin."

Key terdiam. Dia ikut melihat kearah Taemin dkk. "Yang bersama dia itu anak-anak SMP JYP kan?" tiba-tiba Key nyeletuk.

"Ng…dilihat dari seragam mereka sih iya. Taemin hebat ya bisa punya teman dari sekolah sejauh itu." Sekolah SMschool ada di kawasan utara Seoul sedangkan Sekolah JYPschool di kawasan selatan. Key mengangguk setuju.

Kami menatap rombongan itu cukup lama sebelum kembali konsentrasi pada makanan kami. "Eskrimnya habis. Aku mau beli milkshake strawberry dulu ya," pamitku sambil bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke konter. Saat sedang membeli milkshake aku merasa ada yang sedang menatapku. Aku langsung menoleh kearah Key tapi dia sedang asyik menyeruput milkshakenya. Aneh. Apa cuma perasaanku saja ya?

Setelah membeli milkshake aku kembali ke meja kami. Saat ini Key sedang sibuk mengetik SMS di handphone nya. "Si Minho nanya kita berdua pergi kemana. Dia panik waktu menjemput di kelas kamu nggak ada. Karena aku juga nggak masuk jadi dia nebak kalau kita pergi bareng," Key menjelaskan saat melihat tatapanku yang penuh tanya.

"Terus kamu bilang kita kemana?" tanyaku.

"Aku bilang kita berdua kawin lari, terus dia kayaknya panik. Habis itu SMS ku nggak dibales-bales lagi," jawabnya sambil tertawa. Aku ikutan tertawa membayangkan kepanikan Minho oppa. Kami tertawa sampai keluar airmata.

Saat membuka mata aku baru sadar kalau wajah Key dekat sekali dengan wajahku. Dia juga kelihatan terkejut dengan kedekatan wajah kami. Perlahan dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan mencium lembut bibirku, membuat jantungku berdebar tak karuan dan perasaanku terbang melayang.

Deg! Perasaan itu lagi. Aku yakin sekali ada yang sedang menatapku dari belakang. Setelah wajahku dan Key kembali menjauh aku menoleh ke belakang, mencari-cari orang yang sedang menatapku.

Ternyata orang itu adalah Taemin. Di bangkunya dia menatapku dengan sorot mata tajam dan menusuk.

* * *

_**A/N:** Sesuai janji, ada satu review aja gue update!_

_Tapi ternyata ini pendek juga ya? Ma... maaf. *ngumpet di balik badan Key*_

_Yah, RnR?_


	7. Chapter 7: Fire! Fire!

**Happy School**

_Disclaimer: Shinee bukan punya saya._

_Cast:_

_Lee Taemin : Salah satu anggota kelompok cowok-cowok high level seantero SMschool. Tipe sweet boy. Sebel banget sama Minhwa, tapi…_

_Choi Minhwa : Heroine cerita ini. Cerminan gak kesampeannya si author._

_Key : Pacarnya Minhwa. Tipe cowok cool yang sabar dan pengertian. Salah satu anggota kelompok cowok-cowok high level seantero SMschool._

* * *

Part 7: Fire! Fire!

_Taemin's point of view_

Karena paksaan teman-temanku dari JYP, aku membolos di jam istirahat pertama. Hari ini ulang tahun si Song Yoo jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengadakan _cheap party _(pesta murah, intinya makan-makan bareng tapi menunya paket hemat ^-^;) di Mc Donald Myeong dong. Kebetulan di Mc Donald langganan kami belum penuh makanya kami langsung menempati muja yang biasa—tepat di tengah ruangan—tanpa peduli dengan tatapan tajam orang-orang. Memangnya kenapa kalau kami bolos? Kayak mereka tidak pernah bolos sekolah saja.

"Bersulang!" seru kami sambil memberadukan gelas-gelas cola kertas kami. Song Yoo tampak paling sumringah di antara semuanya.

"Gomawo, Taemin, kau sampai ikutan bolos demi merayakan ulang tahunku," ujarnya padaku.

"Sebenarnya demi makan-makan sih," candaku. Anak-anak lain langsung menghujaniku dengan jitakan.

"Huu…dasar rakus!" ledek mereka bersamaan.

Saat kami sedang asyik pesta, In ho mencolek bahuku. "Eh, cewek itu, dilihat dari seragamnya, anak SMA SMschool kan'? Ternyata selain kamu ada juga anak SM yang suka bolos," ejeknya sambil menunjuk seseorang. Eh? I…itu kan' Choi Minhwa! Dia sedang mengantri di konter. Walau dari belakang aku kenal sekali sosok perempuan itu. Selama ini kan' aku ikut mengamatinya dari jauh, menemani Jinki.

Dia kelihatan repot membawa baki yang berisi segelas milkshake strawberry. Dahinya berkerut serius, konsentrasi penuh agar bakinya tidak jatuh. Aku tertawa tertahan melihat ekspresinya. Choi Minhwa memang gadis yang ekspresinya menarik. Dulu saat sedang melihatnya dari jauh bersama Jinki, dia sedang menatap pot sekolah yang tidak sengaja dia hancurkan di halaman belakang tepat di belakang ruang guru. Wajahnya membeku seolah sedang meilhat adegan horror. Lalu dengan ekspresi yang sama dia menyingkirkan pot itu ke semak-semak agar tidak ketahuan.

Aku tertawa lagi mengingat kejadian itu. Ah, bukannya seharusnya aku sedang marah padanya? Dia mengatai aku manis (*Taemin, kata 'manis' itu bukan ejekan loh*) dan terbahak-bahak di depan wajahku. Tapi ekspresi ngerinya setelah itu sungguh membuatku sulit menahan senyum. Ah, sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah sanggup mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Gadis itu membawa bakinya menuju meja di pojok ruangan. Oho, jadi dia tidak mau punya resiko ketahuan orang ya. _Buktinya dia mengambil tempat yang jauh dari jendela_, sambil tersenyum aku berpikir begitu.

Senyumku lenyap saat ada orang lain di meja itu. Dia kan' Kim Kibum, salah satu dari kelompok _famous boys _SMA SMschool! Aku baru ingat beberapa bulan lalu Jinki pernah bilang kalau noona nya baru saja berpacaran dengan cowok itu.

Entah kenapa dadaku terasa panas melihat mereka berdua. Mereka kelihatan asyik membicarakan sesuatu dan tertawa lepas. Saking sibuknya tertawa mereka tidak sadar kalau dahi mereka nyaris bersentuhan dan adegan berikutnya membuatku merasa sedang bermimpi buruk.

Mereka berdua berciuman.

Dadaku bergemuruh. Kenapa aku ini? Kenapa aku marah sekali melihat mereka berdua berciuman?

Apa ini… cemburu?

Aku? Cemburu karena Choi Minhwa?

Apakah itu berarti aku menyukainya?

Melihatnya dari jauh bersama Jinki, tertawa melihat ekspresinya… masa' hanya karena hal-hal itu aku jatuh cinta padanya? Walau aku ingin sekali menyangkalnya tapi gemuruh di dadaku ini bukti nyata kalau hal itu benar.

Aku terus menatap punggung Minhwa dengan tatapan tajam. Mereka masih berciuman. Ingin sekali aku menghampiri mereka dan menarik tangan Minhwa agar menjauh darinya. _Dia milikku. _Tepatnya _akan menjadi milikku._

Aku tidak pernah tidak mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan.

Sepertinya Minhwa merasakan ada yang menatapnya karena setelah ciuman panjang itu pandangannya menyapu ruangan sebelum matanya bertemu dengan tatapanku yang menusuk. Dia kelihatan kaget sekali. Ekspresi kagetnya itu bercampur dengan ekspresi takut.

Mulai sekarang aku akan mengobarkan api peperangan demi dirinya.

* * *

_**A/N: **Yeaaah! Ada lebih dari satu review, jadi gue harus update (standar kerendahan, tapi... oh well...)_

_To Apel: Iya, Taemin suka juga ama Minhwa. Bisa diliat di summarynya kan? 'SM School adalah sekolah yang dipenuhi cowok-cowok tampan yang digilai semua cewek. Dan dua diantara mereka memperebutkan seorang cewek. ' Nah, yang direbutin itu Minhwa, direbutin ama Key adan Taemin._

_To riana dewi: Ma, maaf kalo kependekan. Abis emang teks aslinya segini doang. Di fb sih kayaknya panjang, pas masuk ffnet jadinya pendek banget. Dan gak mungkin ngubah teksnya banyak-banyak. Mianhe!_

___Dan untuk semua reviewer laen, makasih atas reviewnya!_

_Ah, iya. Di sini Taemin agak OOC kan ya? Ini karena gue pengen ngeliat Tae versi lebih dewasa dan cool. Kepengaruh ff temen gue yang sukses bikin Taemin cool yang bikin gue jatuh cinta._

_RnR please?_


	8. Chapter 8: Suddenly Love Proclamation

**Happy School**

_Disclaimer: Shinee bukanlah punya saya. Sumpah!_

_Cast:_

_Choi Minhwa : Heroine cerita ini. Cerminan gak kesampeannya si author._

_Jonghyun : Sahabat Minhwa sejak dia, Key dan Minho masih SMP. Salah satu anggota kelompok cowok-cowok high level seantero SMschool. Temen sekelas Minho dan Key. Rada sister complex_

_Lee Taemin : Salah satu anggota kelompok cowok-cowok high level seantero SMschool. Tipe sweet boy. Sebel banget sama Minhwa, tapi…_

_Onew : Sahabat sekaligus tetangga Minho dan Minhwa sejak kecil. Salah satu anggota kelompok cowok-cowok high level seantero SMschool. Kelas 3 SMP. Diam-diam suka sama Minhwa._

_Cameo: Minho dan Key (soalnya mereka nggak dapet dialog kali ini)_

* * *

_Part 8: Suddenly Love Proclamation_

Tiga hari berlalu semenjak pertemuanku dan Key dengan Taemin di Mc Donald. Sejak hari itu aku belum bertemu lagi dengan Taemin..

Tatapan Taemin waktu itu betul-betul membuatku ngeri, beda dengan tatapan tajamnya saat aku menyebutnya 'manis'. Sorot matanya seolah menghujam jantungku dalam-dalam, membuatnya hangus terbakar tanpa sebab dan dalam saat bersamaan berdetak kencang tak karuan. Perasaan apa ini? Aku tidak merasakan perasaan macam ini padanya sebelumnya. Sebelumnya aku hanya menganggap Taemin sebagai cowok yang manis dan menggemaskan. Sekarang beda. Aku merasa dia…entahlah. Perasaanku padanya seperti perasaanku saat sedang hendak naik jet coaster.

_Menarik dan berbahaya._

"Dor!"

Jantungku nyaris melompat kaget mendengar suara itu. Jonghyun nyengir lebar di hadapanku. "Bengong melulu kerjaanmu akhir-akhir ini. Kayak bukan Minhwa yang biasa saja," ujarnya.

"Memang aku yang biasa seperti apa?" aku bertanya.

"Bawel dan ceplas-ceplos."

Sialan.

Aku baru sadar kalau aku sedang berada di depan kelasnya. "Mana Minho oppa dan Key?" aku bertanya padanya sambil memasuki kelas.

"Key lagi _dibejek _Minho di gym. Dia masih marah soal candaan kawin lari itu," jawab Jonghyun. Aku tertawa miris mengingatnya. Oppa marah besar saat Key mengantarku pulang hari itu. Baru kali itu aku melihat Key mati kutu diceramahi orang lain, biasanya kan' dia yang bawel! Sejak itu tiap hari Minho oppa 'menghukumnya' tiap kali ada kesempatan. Menghajarnya dengan bola voli di jam olahraga, mencampur makanannya dengan banyak wortel, dan sama sekali tidak membiarkan kami berduaan. Hari ini katanya anak-anak cowok sedqang main basket. Aku bayangkan oppa ku sengaja menghujaninya dengan bola basket salah sasaran.

"Dasar! Oppa memang terlalu sayang adik!" omelku sambil senyum-senyum.

"Kayaknya kau malah senang deh."

"Emang iya."

Jonghyun mendengus keras-keras. "Dasar kakak beradik sister complex," ejeknya. Aku menatapnya dengan perasaan tersinggung dan tiba-tiba saja merasa ingin menjahilinya.

"Jonghyun juga sister complex…"

"Jangan nyanyikan lagu itu lagi!"

"Eh, ini lagu baru loh! Kan' ada kata 'juga' nya."

"Sama saja!"

Aku tertawa melihat reaksi jonghyun. Sahabatku ini memang sangat menarik untuk digodain. Aku merasa agak terhibur karenanya.

Tiba-tiba ada ribut-ribut di luar. Aku dan Jonghyun langsung keluar kelas untuk melihat ada keributan apa. Hampir semua orang – terutama cewek-cewek – memenuhi koridor.

"Yaaa… Taemin! Mau apa kau ke kelasnya Minho hyung?"

Aku kaget melihat Onew dan Taemin lah penyebab keributan ini. Cewek-cewek histeris melihat kedatangan _famous boys _SMP SMschool seperti mereka. Taemin berjalan cepat menuju kemari sementara Onew mengejarnya. Langkah Taemin berhenti saat dia melihatku.

"Untuk bertemu noona itu," ujarnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Panah-panah cupid beterbangan di udara, menancap ke hati semua orang, baik cewek maupun cowok. Termasuk aku. Aku? Dia mau menemui aku? Cowok itu berjalan menghampiriku. "Jinki bilang tiap jam istirahat kau ada di kelasnya Minho sonbae jadi aku mencarimu kemari," dia menjelaskan. Aku cuma mengangguk menanggapinya, tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Aku tahu seharusnya aku mengatakan sesuatu tapi aku lupa total mau bilang apa (*Kau kan' mau minta maaf, Minhwa. Masa lupa sih!*)

Dari ujung lorong aku melihat Minho oppa dan key berjalan kemari. Mereka ikut menonton dari kerumunan, ekspresi bingung terlihat dari wajah mereka. Jonghyun dan Onew menatapku dan Taemin bergantian. Mereka juga kelihatan bingung. Apalagi aku. Aku merasa berkali-kali lipat lebih bingung dibandingkan mereka semua. Bukannya dia sedang menghindariku, si Taemin itu? Untuk apa dia mencariku sampai ke kelas ini segala?

Dia menatap mataku lurus-lurus. Ekspresinya serius. Jantungku berdetak kencang ditatap seperti itu.

"Choi Minhwa, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tahu kau sudah punya pacar, aku tahu kamu brother complex, dan aku juga tahu kalau aku lebih muda daripada kamu tapi itu semua bukan masalah bagiku. Aku ingin kamu menjadi pacarku."

?

?

!

(Minhwa syok sampai tidak bisa berpikir dan berkata apa-apa, jadi part 8 terpaksa diakhiri di sini.)

* * *

_**A/N:** Wai, tiga review! Artinya lanjuuuut! Dan lagi-lagi maaf karena kependekan._

_Apel: Kalo gue sih bayanginnya Tae di Lucifer. Biar rambut panjang tapi manly. Terserah aja sih mau bayangin yang mana :) . Oh, gak ada antagonisnya sih soalnya menurut gue tokoh jahat kayak gimanapun pasti punya alasan kenapa jahat jadi dari pada cari-cari alesan buat bikin tokoh antagonis, mending ga usah bikin. Tapi kalo harus dibilang... Tae? Soalnya dia kan mau ngerebut pacar orang._

_riana dewi: Makasih atas pengertiannya! Soal sama siapanya... gue juga bingung. Gimana kalo sama dua-duanya? Liat aja nanti deh! :D_

_green: Wah, reviewer baru! Halo! Oke, nih dilanjutin! :D_

_Terima kasih atas reviewnya. RnR again, please?_


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation

**Happy School**

Disclaimer: Shinee bukanlah punya saya.

Cast:

Choi Minhwa : Heroine cerita ini. Cerminan gak kesampeannya si author.

Lee Taemin : Salah satu anggota kelompok cowok-cowok high level seantero SMschool. Tipe sweet boy. Sebel banget sama Minhwa, tapi…

Key : Pacarnya Minhwa. Tipe cowok _cool_ yang sabar dan pengertian. Salah satu anggota kelompok cowok-cowok _high level_ seantero SMschool.

* * *

Part 9: Confrontation

Akhir-akhir ini aku jadi pusat perhatian satu sekolah.

Kejadian ini hampir sama persis dengan yang terjadi saat aku baru saja pacaran dengan Key. Sebagai salah satu dari _famous boys _SMA SMschoolpacarku itu memiliki banyak penggemar, bukan hanya dari sekolah kami tapi juga dari sekolah-sekolah lain. Waktu aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya kebetulan salah serang anggota _Famous Boys SMschool Fans Club _(FamBoys FC) mendengarnya dan berita jadiannya kami menyebar ke seluruh pelosok dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari. Dimana-mana aku jadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang diam-diam mencuri pandang kepadaku, berbisik-bisik 'dia adalah pacarnya Key.' Tapi lama-lama bisik-bisik itu mulai hilang dan semua perlahan kembali normal.

Berita soal Taemin yang menyatakan cinta padaku di depan umum menyebar lebih cepat dari berita jadianku dengan Key. Mungkin karena banyak saksi mata. Banyak orang yang penasaran siapa sosok cewek yang bikin heboh itu dan saat mereka tahu cewek itu adalah aku, kebanyakan bereaksi negatif. _Apa bagusnya sih cewek itu sampai disukai Key dan Taemin sekaligus?_ begitu kata mereka yang kudengar dari laporan Yunhee. Dasar orang-orang sirik.

Akibatnya aku jadi susah pergi ke gedung tempat kelasnya Minho oppa, Key, dan Jonghyun (kelas 3A) karena ngeri ditatap dengan sorot mata seran para FamBoys FC di sepanjang jalan. Karena aku tidak bisa kemana-mana saat istirahat, Taemin (dan kadang-kadang Onew) tiap hari datang ke kelasku untuk makan siang bareng. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Hai, Minhwa." Hari ini _sweet boy_ itu datang lagi.

"Hai," aku menjawab dengan suara tercekat. Aku tak pernah berhenti merasa terpesona pada senyumannya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" Itu sudah jadi sapaan khasnya setiap hari. Aku mengangguk. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan.

"Liat tuh si Minhwa, cewek nggak tau diri. Udah punya Key masih aja deket-deketin Taemin," Young Ma (kayak nama _magic jar_ ya?), anggota FamBoy FC kelas sebelah yang entah kenapa ada di sini, berbisik pada temannya dengan suara agak keras. Aku langsung mendelik ke arahnya. Enak saja dia ngomong begitu! Lagian kan yang deket-deket bukan aku tapi si Taemin! Matanya ditaro di mana sih?

"Sebenarnya maumu apa sih?" akhirnya aku memnutahkan pertanyaan yang selama ini ingin kutanyakan kepada Taemin.

"Kan sudah kubilang waktu itu," ujranya tenang sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku, "aku ingin kamu menjadi pacarku," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang menyentuh wajahku yang merah padam karena malu.

"A, aku sudah punya pacar," aku memalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Aku tahu."

"Aku sangat _brother complex._"

"Aku tahu."

"Ka, kamu terlalu kecil untukku."

Taemin menyentuh sebelah pipiku dan membuat wajahku kembali menghadapnya. "Setahun lebih muda kupikir tidak masuk kategori 'terlalu kecil,'" ungkapnya sambil menatap mataku lurus-lurus. Duh bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku ini? Melihat kesungguhan di matanya membuat hatiku goyah. Aku baru mengerti arti pertanyaan Key waktu itu sekarang.

"_Kau suka padanya ya?"_

Iya, aku suka padanya. Waktu itu aku belum sadar tapi Key sudah bisa melihatnya. Tapi aku juga masih menyukai Key

Kenapa hatiku bercabang dua seperti ini?

"Yaaaa! Lee Taemin!"

Suara itu... Key! Terbengong-bengong aku melihat cowokku itu memasuki kelas dengan wajah seram. Dia menarik lenganku sampai aku berdiri dan mendekapku erat-erat dari belakang.

"Minhwa adalah milikku."

Jeritan syok keluar dari mulut cewek-cewwek yang menonton kami. Aku sendiri merasa sangat kaget sampai tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Taemin menatap Key yang memelukku dengan tatapan yang berkobar penuh amarah. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri kami, dan memegang sebelah tanganku seolah ingin menariknya. Seringai menantang terpampang di wajahnya.

"Tidak akan lama lagi. Aku akan merebutnya darimu."

Apa?

Apa yang sedang terjadi? Ada apa iniiiiii?

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Maaf lama updatenya. Karena saya lagi skripsi jadi agak sibuk..._

_Sebenernya ini juga bisa update karena gue udah bikin rancangan sampe chapter 12 di kertas coret-coretan jadi tinggal ngetik doang. Kalo nggak, yah... pokoknya yang penting update kan? Maaf bagi yang udah nunggu updatenya._

_RaeKyo: Okee! Ini lanjuut!_

_Apel: Boleh, boleh. Panggil apa aja. Soal yang laen-laen itu udah ditulis kok. Tinggal diketik dan nunggu review aja, hehe. Tadinya mau 12 chapter tapi kayaknya nambah. Mungkin 13 ato 14._

_Kamsa for the review! Gimana? Lanjut nggak nih? Ditunggu rekues lanjut ato nggaknya ya!_


	10. Chapter 10: What's Wrong with?

**Happy School**

Disclaimer: Shinee bukanlah punya saya.

Cast:

Choi Minhwa : Heroine cerita ini. Cerminan gak kesampeannya si author.

Lee Taemin : Salah satu anggota kelompok cowok-cowok high level seantero SMschool. Tipe sweet boy. Sebel banget sama Minhwa, tapi lama-lama malah jatuh cinta sama dia.

* * *

_Part 10: What's Wrong with Fall in Love?_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Aku suka toilet di lantai 3 walaupun kotor, bau, dan katanya ada penunggunya. Soalnya tidak ada seorangpun yang sudi datang ke sini dan itu artinya ini tempat yang aman bagiku untuk bersembunyi.

Deklarasi perang Key dan Taemin adalah awal dari hari-hariku yang kacau. Hampir semua cewek-cewek di sekolah ini memusuhiku dan cowok-cowok yang takut pada kemarahan para cewek itu menjauhiku. Tiap hari aku diapit Key dan Taemin yang saling perang dingin tanpa kata-kata dan entah bagaimana caranya cewek-cewek itu bisa membuatku jauh dari Minho _oppa_ (di sekolah), Jonghyun, dan Onew sehingga aku tidak bisa minta bantuan mereka. Tinggal Yunhee dan beberapa teman baikku yang tidak peduli gencetan cewek-cewek _FamBoy FC _tapi tidak mungkin mereka bisa selalu ada di sisiku kan? Mereka juga punya kehidupan sendiri.

Untungnya para cewek sirik itu tidak memakai metode _bully_ kuno (kayak ngelabrak, ngilangin meja, nyobek-nyobek buku, ngumpetin sepatu, atau neror di telepon). Kata ketua klub mereka, nggak elit. Jadi mereka cuma memelototiku, tapi jenis pelototan yang membuat mereka bakal lolos seleksi pengganti malaikat penjaga dalam tahap pertama. Makanya mendingan aku kabur.

Yang membuatku sebal dengan toilet ini cuma satu: aku tidak bisa makan di sini. Bisa muntah aku nanti! Jadi akhir-akhir ini di waktu kosong istirahat dan sebelum masuk, aku kemari dengan membawa segepok permen dan mengulumnya pelan-pelan. Keuntungannya: berat badanku turun beberpa kilo dalam waktu beberapa minggu. Aku jadi makin langsing. Kerugiannya: kalau begini terus aku bisa busung lapar. Biasanya kan makanku banyak. Mana cukup makan siang hanya dengan beberapa butir permen?

"Minhwa?"

Glek! Permen susu yang sedang kukulum tertelan saking kagetnya. Suara itu kan...

"Taemin? Kau... ngapain kau di sini?"

Aku kaget sekali melihat Tamin berdiri di pintu masuk toilet ini. Dia tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Aku menunggumu. Lama juga ya kau di dalam sana," ujarnya dengan nada sedikit mengejek. Aku kehilangan kata-kata untuk menanggapi ejekannya saking kagetnya.

"Darimana kau tahu aku ada di sini?" tanyaku setelah pulih dari rasa terkejut.

"Aku membuntutimu dari gudang alat-alat olahraga. Akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah ada di kelas jadi aku terus mencarimu tapi tidak pernah ketemu. Tadi kebetulan aku melihatmu mengendap-endap ke gedung ini saat lewat sana," jawabnya sambil menunjuk lorong gedung SMP lantai dua. Yah, dari sana gudang alat-alat olahraga tempat aku menyelinap memang terlihat jelas.

Saat tersadar dari lamunanku aku baru menyadari kalau Taemin sedang memandangiku sejak tadi. "A, ada yang aneh di wajahku?" tanyaku, merasa risih sekaligus malu dipandangi sedekat itu. Taemin menggeleng.

"Tidak. Hanya saja..." kata-katanya terputus.

"Hanya saja apa?"

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum lembut padaku. "Hanya saja aku rindu sekali padamu."

Jantungku berdetak semakin cepat seolah mau keluar dari rongganya. "Sudah beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatmu. Mau gila rasanya setiap kali aku melihatmu tidak ada di kelas kalau aku ke sana. Berkali-kali aku ingin ke rumahmu tapi _sonbae _itu terus memelototiku dan diam-diam menghalangiku tiap pulang sekolah," lanjutnya. Pasti yang dia maksud itu Key.

Tiba-tiba saja dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku rindu padamu, Minhwa," ujarnya lirih.

Rasanya hangat sekali. Aku mencium aroma yang menyenangkan dari rambutnya yang sedikit terjuntai ke bahuku dan bahunya. Aroma sampo mint dan matahari. Tanpa sadar aku melingkarkan lenganku ke pinggangnya dan menariknya lebih dekat.

Seketika wajah Key terlintas dalam kepalaku dan aku mendorong Taemin seolah kena setrum. Ini tidak boleh. Kalau aku menerima perasaan Taemin begitu saja berarti aku berlaku tidak adil kepada Key. Lagipula aku juga masih menyukai Key sampai saat ini.

"Jangan begini, Taemin," gumamku sambil mundur menjauhinya. Taemin berjalan menghampiriku.

"Kenapa? Apa karena _sonbae _itu?"

"Karena ini salah! Ini tidak benar!"

"Apanya yang salah dari jatuh cinta? Coba beritahu aku!"

Apanya yang salah? Tentu saja tidak ada yang salah kecuali kalau dengan merasakannya kita jadi menyakiti perasaan pihak lain. Dan rasa cintaku pada Taemin jelas menyakiti Key. Aku tidak mau menyakiti orang lain, apalagi orang yang kusayangi. Itulah yang membuat cinta ini salah.

Sambil menahan tangis aku memegang kedua pipi Taemin dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat. Aku harus melakukan hal ini. Inilah keputusanku.

"Taemin, selamat timggal."

Lalu aku berlari meninggalkannya yang berdiri terpaku.

* * *

_A/N: Sejauh ini kayaknya ini yang paling panjang ya? Fiuh!_

_Maaf lagi-lagi lama! Seperti gue bilang, gue lagi nyekripsi. Jadi ngetik ini butuh waktu tersendiri (maksudnya?)_

_Yah, segitu sajalah kata-kata dari gue. Makasih bagi yang kemaren udah review! Nah, bagaimana? Apa masih terus lanjut? Tolong reviewnya ya! Walau cuma satu, gue akan usahain lanjut selama ada yang masih ngarep._


	11. Chapter 11: The One I See Is

**Happy School**

Disclaimer: Shinee bukanlah punya saya.

Cast:

Choi Minhwa : Heroine cerita ini. Cerminan gak kesampeannya si author.

Lee Taemin : Salah satu anggota kelompok cowok-cowok high level seantero SMschool. Tipe _sweet boy_. Sebel banget sama Minhwa, tapi…

Choi Minho : Salah satu cowok idola di seantero SM School yang betebaran cowok-cowok ganteng. Kelas 2 SMA SM School. Sister complex.

* * *

_Part 11: The One I See is..._

**Taemin POV**

Aku terpaku saat Minhwa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku dan berlari pergi. Aku merasa seolah-olah ada angin dingin bertiup di sela-sela hatiku. Kenapa dia pergi? Kenapa dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal?

Aku berjalan sempoyongan dan tidak memperhatikan ke mana kakiku melangkah. Apa aku gagal mendapatkan hatinya? Tapi aku sering sekali mendapatinya menatapku dengan sorot mata yang sarat akan cinta walaupun dia selalu membantahnya kalau aku menyinggung hal itu. Apa aku salah duga?

Apa cinta pertamaku akan berakhir begitu saja?

Tidak! Aku tidak mau menyerah! Aku yakin Minhwa juga cinta padaku dan aku akan membuatnya memilihku bagaimanapun caranya!

Cinta pertamaku tidak boleh berakhir sampai di sini!

.

.

.

**Minhwa POV**

Tanpa sadar aku berlari menuju kelas Minho oppa dkk. Karena sedang kalut, aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan tatapan para FamBoy FC di sepanjang jalan.

"Minhwa?" Minho _oppa_, Jonghyun, dan Key memanggilku bersamaan. Mereka menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. Aku langsung menangis di pelukan _oppa_ku sementara semua orang terus menatapku tapi aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin menumpahkan perasaanku pada kakakku.

"Ayo kita pergi," bisik Minho_ oppa_ sambil menuntunku keluar kelas. Kami berjalan menyusuri lorong yang sudah nyaris sepi karena sebentar lagi bel masuk dan masuk ke ruang musik yang kosong. _Oppa_ mendudukkanku di atas tutup piano sementara dia sendiri duduk di kursi piano. Pelan-pelan dia menghapus air mataku dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya lembut.

"_Oppa_..." aku memulai dengan suara lirih.

"Hm?"

"Aku... aku mencintai Taemin."

Suasana hening sejenak. Minho _oppa_ sekilas terlihat kaget tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah menjadi ekspresi penuh pengertian.

"Aku tahu."

Aku menengadahkan kepala mendengar kata-katanya barusan. "Sejak mendengar cerita Key tentang ekspresimu setiap berbicara soal Taemin, aku tahu kalau kau suka padanya. Key juga tahu sejak awal tapi karena waktu itu kau belum menyadari hal itu, dia tidak mau bicara banyak," Minho _oppa_ menjelaskan padaku. Ternyata _oppa _sudah tahu dan dugaanku kalau Key juga sudah tahu itu benar. Aku jadi tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi.

"Sekarang Minhwa sedang bingung soal Key dan Taemin kan?" tebak kakakku tepat sasaran. Aku mengangguk tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Mau _oppa_ beritahu cara menghilangkan kebingunganmu itu?"

Aku langsung tersentak dan menatap kakakku lurus-lurus. "Apa ada caranya? Bagaimana caranya?"

Minho _oppa _tersenyum dan merengkuh wajahku dengan kedua tangannya. "_Opp_a tahu Minhwa anak yang baik, jadi kau pasti lebih memikirkan perasaan Key dan Taemin daripada perasaanmu sendiri. Tapi sekarang saatnya kau lebih memikirkan diri sendiri. Kedua orang itu mencintaimu, kau tahu? Jadi selama kau mengikuti kata hatimu dan berbahagia karena hal itu, walau awalnya mungkin sulit, tapi pada akhirnya mereka pasti mengeti."

Tiba-tiba dia menutup kedua mataku dengan sebelah tangannya yang tadi sedang memegang wajahku. "Saat kau memejamkan mata, dan bertanya-tanya siapa yang paling berarti daam hatimu, wajah siapa yang kau lihat?"

Aku menuruti sarannya dan dengan sepenuh perasaan memikirkan siapa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan dalam hidupku.

Dan wajah yang terbayang dalam pikiranku adalah...

_Bersambung_

* * *

_A/N: Halo! Ah, mungkin nggak ada yang baca lagi ya?_

_Bagi yang masih baca, maaf ya! Ini juga gue baru bisa ngetik lagi karena bab 5 skripsi baru selesai dan tinggal revisi sana-sini, jadi ada waktu. Gomawo!_

_Sekiranya masih ada yang membaca, sudikah kalian kiranya memberi review?_


	12. Chapter 12: Final Showdown part 1

**Happy School**

Disclaimer: Shinee bukanlah punya saya.

Cast:

Lee Taemin : Salah satu anggota kelompok cowok-cowok high level seantero SMschool. Tipe _sweet boy_. Sebel banget sama Minhwa, tapi…

Key : Pacarnya Minhwa. Tipe cowok _cool_ yang sabar dan pengertian. Salah satu anggota kelompok cowok-cowok _high level_ seantero SMschool.

* * *

_Part 12: Final Showdown part I_

**Taemin POV**

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi tapi aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk kembali ke kelas. Aku memiliki urusan yang lebih penting dibandingkan pelajaran. Urusan mengenai masa depanku dengan orang yang kucintai.

Sejak kapan aku jadi sengotot ini tentang cinta? Selama ini aku hanya menganggap cinta itu omong kosong. Setiap kali pacaran aku cuma menganggapnya main-main, gengsi laki-laki. Kata C itu tidak pernah hadir dalam hubunganku dengan para gadis. Tapi sekarang aku akan melakukan apapun demi cinta yang dulu kuanggap remeh itu.

Karena aku sudah mengerti betapa pentingnya cinta.

Karena aku telah menemukan seseorang yang tanpa sadar sedang kucari selama ini.

Dan aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya.

Dan untuk meluruskan hal ini, aku harus menemui seseorang.

.

.

.

**Key POV**

Begitu melihat wajah Minhwa yang memasuki kelasku, aku langsung mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Dia telah menyadari perasaannya kepada Taemin.

Saat matanya bertemu dengan tatapanku, dia langsung memeluk Minho dan menangis keras. Aku sudah mengenal Minhwa selama bertahun-tahun. Aku tahu sifatnya lebih dari siapapun. Saat sedang merasa bersalah terhadap seseorang, dia tidak sanggup menatap orang itu. Sikapnya barusan membuatku tahu kalau dia merasa bersalah padaku dan hal yang bisa membuatnya merasa begitu hanya... aku tidak mau memikirkannya. Terlalu menyakitkan buatku.

Aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku yang masih kela satu SMA langsung akrab dengan Minho yang jadi teman sebangkuku dan Jonghyun yang sudah berteman dengan Minho sejak dulu.

Suatu hari aku dan Jonghyun pergi ke rumah Minho untuk kerja kelompok. Saat kami sedang istirahat sejenak, Minho mengenalkan adiknya, yaitu Minhwa, padaku. Aku langung jatuh hati padanya yang polos dan apa adanya. Minhwa adalah gaadis yang tidak suka menutup-nutupi apa yang dia pikirkan atau rasakan. Semua itu langsung terungkap lewat kata-kata atau sikapnya. Lama-lama aku jadi semakin menyukainya tapi aku tidak berani menyatakannya duluan. Tidak berani pada Minho, maksudku. Dia pasti bakal langsung membunhuku kalau aku menyatakan cinta kepada adik tercintanya. Dasar sister complex kelas berat!

Tapi saat dia lulus SMP, Minhwa masuk ke sekolahku dan menyatakan cinta kepadaku. Tentu saja aku langsung menerimanya. Walaupun awalnya sulit (karena keposesifan Minho dan gangguan para gadis aneh yang menyebut diri mereka FamBoy FC), pada akhirnya kami bisa jadi pasangan yang normal. Senormal yang bisa terjadi pada pasangan yang ditatap puluhan pasang mata setiap jalan bareng, setidaknya.

Lalau muncullah Lee Taemin. Begitu melihat sorot mata Minhwa saat membicarakan cowok itu, aku tahu keadaan mulai berbahaya. Tapi Minhwa tidak meyadarinya jadi aku tidak mau menyadarkannya soal hal itu. Aku malah berharap dia tidak akan sadar selamanya. Tapi akhirnya...

Saat sedang tenggelam dalam pikiranku, seseorang berdeham dan aku menengadah untuk melihat siapa orang itu. Sesosok pemuda tinggi berambut terang berdiri di hadapanku. Raut wajahnya tenang tapi aku bisa melihat dari matanya kalau ketenangan itu bisa pecah kapan saja. Aku yakin ekspresiku kurang lebih sama seperti dia.

"Sonbae, aku ingin bicara." Lee Taemin berkata dengan tegas kepadaku.

* * *

_Author's Note: Untuk kesekian kalinya, maaf karena update yang kelamaan ini. Udah lama, pendek pula. *omelin diri sendiri*_

_Yah, seperti yang gue bilang entah di chapter berapa, ff ini ga jadi tamat di charter 12. Mungkin satu dua chapter lagi. Sabarlah menunggu, bagi yang masih nunggu. Mungkin udah gak ada yang baca lagi, ya? *depresi*_

_Bagi yang masih membaca, mind to RnR?_


End file.
